Prophecy: Enter the Players
by Demolition Cat
Summary: An ancient prophecy is about to come true... and a desperate world depends on it. Hang on tight, read carefully, and remember things are not always as they seem... ((Updated: 12/29/01- Ch. 6))
1. Prologue

Note: Pah. Been a while since I tried this **flexes fingers ** I dunno If I'm allowed to post this thing in PARTS, but I shall try it out. I need support if I'm gonna finish this... a lotta chars introduced. This takes place after the end of FFIX. Lemme give you the lowdown-

I'm kinda foggy (still -.-;) what happens, but here's what it's like in my Universe: Eiko's living with Cid in Lindblum.

****

Zidane and **Dagger** have been reunited, **Tantalus** is hangin' out in Alexandria.  
**Amarant's** in Alexandira, too.  
**Kuja's** alive: his whereabouts are unknown.  
**Freya** and **Fratley** are at Burmecia, rebuilding.  
**Quina's** back at his swamp.  
**Vivi's "children"** (I'm assuming they're Black Mages that were modeled to look like Vivi; created by Kuja. He mysteriously dropped them at the Black mage village one day) are in the Black Mage Village.

****

Vivi *sniff* has stopped. 

Okies, that's all you need to know for now. TO THE PROLOGUE!

-----Prophecy: Part One- Enter the Players   
–Prologue

----------------------------

It was Noon at Conde Petie. The sun blazed high, ruling in its azure vault of above, illuminating the ruddy red sands below. Wizened forests dotted the rocky terrain, adding to the air of desolation of this place. But the dwarfs seemed to like their home, and lived as they had for centuries. The townsfolk bustled, a few birds flitted from perch to perch, scolding each other with rapid trills and squawks. People traded, played cards, and talked about 'the good old days'. 

A pair of fiery yellow eyes watched from above.  
  
Nobody noticed the sleek black form as it glided above the rooftop, feathered indigo

wings making scarcely a sound against the still, hot air. At least, not until its shadow passed over one. It looked up, but saw nothing. As the creature made another, the dwarf sighted it and gave a slight cry of surprise. Monsters have long since died out!

The creature gave a hiss of annoyance, at the same time exposing a set of shockingly white fangs. With a flap of its huge blue wings and lifted off, spiraling away. Some dwarfs had come over to see what the ruckus was about, and later dismissed it as an illusion or mirage made by the heat. But the single dwarf looked up; absolutely sure he had seen-and heard- something out of the ordinary.

Later.That.Day.  


A Black Mage had just come in to buy some new supplies. None of the dwarfs had actually remembered the Mages' names, since they all looked alike. They simply called them 'the pyntie hats'. That was all they needed.  
  
The Shopkeeper spoke idly to the Black Mage as he loaded a haversack full of supplies. "Aye, siys he sae a creeture, he did. Hissed at 'eem."

The Black Mage never really understood many of the dwarfs' words, but this interested them. "A creature hissed at him?"

"Aye. 'twas a flyeen oone. Ah kin 'twas joost a mirooge."

The Black Mage blinked blearily and looked out the door for a moment, turning the thought over in his mind. The Dwarf soon finished and handed him the bag, waving for him to leave through the door.   
  
"Of wid' ye now." (So sue me, I cannae do accents .)  


The Black Mage was a mere speck of dark on the sands of the cliffs surrounding Conde Petie. High above, circling like a buzzard, was a silhouetted figure. The only distinguishable feature was two giant wings.   


"That's it... that's one of them." It dived; wings half-folded by its sides. The Black Mage only had time to hear the fearful whistle of wind through feathers as the black-furred feline came to a rest on the earth before him. Pale yellow eyes narrowed, it hissed a warning.  


"Keep your distance, Black Mage. I merely need information."

The Black Mage was confused and a little frightened. Here it was, being threatened by a monster who wasn't supposed to exist, and he might even have to use his magic! He didn't want to...  


"What? W-what do you need?"

The creature's patherlike face lifted, mouth closed. A flicker of surprise darted across the piercing eyes, but only a flicker. "Tell me," it said in a low, rasping voice. "Where am I?"

"J-just outside of Conde Pet-t-"

"I know the name of the Dwarf City."

"Oh. The Outer Continent."

The creature hissed again it exasperation, thick, furred tail lashing. The Black Mage backed off, palms raised, and the creature stopped. 

"Forgive me, mage. I should remember to be more specific. What _planet_?"

The Black Mage blinked. "Gaia."

"I thought so. Many Urrdu." It unfurled its enormous wings. Their dark blue feathers banded with black had an iridescent green sheen, so that the sun struck them in a beautiful way. But the Black Mage only got a look, for the creature was soon using those wings to propel itself upward and away, moving like a shadow over the horizon.

"So... I have succeeded. The Prophecy will soon be fulfilled... I will not fail you, Jhating Yatil."

---------------

Note: OoooOooo... mysteriousness... whaddya think? Do I stink? Vurra badly? I live off feedback, ya know. GIMME FEEDBACK!


	2. Qu's Marsh

****

Chapter 1- Qu's Marsh

"Wind is in the cane. Come along.

Cane leaves swaying, rusty with talk.

Scratching choruses above the guinea's squawk.

Wind is in the cane. Come along." –Jean Toomer

-----

The Intruder from Another World was tired. Since the encounter on the Outer Continent, he had flown nearly nonstop for two days to reach the Mist Continent. He wasn't a very fast flyer, but his oversized wings allowed him to fly great distances while conserving energy.

Unfortunately, he was unprepared for sea travel... Fighting land and sea breezes mixed with salt rising from the waves brought much difficulty. 

Now he padded along, his shoulders aching, his wings flopping uselessly with each jerky step. In the bright sun that wasn't obscured by Mist, he could be seen clearly by any interested passerby. But it was a hot day, and only a few farm workers in Dali were about in this region.

He looked like a large black leopard, with a svelte feline build but unusually large paws. His tail was thicker than any normal leopard's and it was shaped like a scimitar: tapering to a thick point near the end, then at the end suddenly dropping down to a fine tip. His eyes changed color with mood, and now they were gray-yellow, the color of fatigue. His wings were indigo, but the feathers reflected the light back in shades of green and aqua, like a crow's wing. 

Now those wings dropper, those paws hit steadily on the ground, and little pools of water were developing with each step.

"I'm reaching my first destination." He said to himself. "I wish the Second of the Winged messengers were here... she's better with foreign species." He wrinkled his nose is amusement. 

The tall reeds and few swamp trees stood plainly ahead, the ground was becoming even more distasteful with each step. The Intruder wanted to fly, but his wings were much too tired for that...

He trudged doggedly on.

----

Further into the swamp, a Qu was having considerable difficulty catching frogs. It used to do it all the time, but ever since it mastered the game it simply sent aides out to do the job for it. Now it was a great chef, now that it had come back from its journeys across Gaia!

Now, when the aides were busy off doing some other job, it had to catch the frogs itself. Pah. It used to love doing this. Now it felt like experimenting with its new recipes and idea...

There! It caught one. That wasn't so hard... One down, only eleven more to go.

Quina Quen sat down and put the frog in a box it had brought along for this trip. Maybe it could wait until the aides got back... then it could start on this new one. Why not take a day off? Or it could just try a different pond... maybe it should try something other than frogs. Make no mistake, the Qu loved frogs, but he also longed for variety... he was sure that if he had more his recipes would be more varied, more delicious. He'd be a master!

In exasperation, it fell back and stared at the sky.

In a few moments, a black feline face suddenly appeared in the Qu's field of vision. It blinked curious lavender eyes once before Quina rolled upright (literally...) and stared at the creature.

A monster? Monsters weren't supposed to be here anymore. But this one-instead of attacking in mindless rage or bloodlust-simply stared intelligently back, awaiting the Qu's move. The frog croaked in its box, and the creature looked to it, eyes whirling with a spectrum of light-purplish colors. Finally, Quina spoke to itself.

"I wonder... is monster good to eat?"

The creature looked up. Quina was mildly surprised it responded to voices, but what the creature did next nearly knocked it for a loop. "No, I'm not here to be eaten, Qu."

Monsters aren't supposed to exist anymore, and they sure as heck aren't supposed to alk! At first Quina thought it was losing it's mind. "What!? Monsters no talk!"

"I'm not a monster. This may sound odd, but I wish to speak with your superior. The master of this swamp."

Even though Quina was a great chef, he wasn't yet master of the swamp. He blinked a few times and leaned forward to better study the talking monster.

"What you want with Master of Swamp?"

The creature's eyes took on a slightly orangish hue: annoyance. "It's really no business of yours. Well, I think it isn't... Aw, durnit, I've gone and confused myself!" he paused. "I'm staring to sound like Yuka..."

This steady stream of nonsense only added to Quina's curiosity. "What a Yuka?"

"Yuka's a friend of mine. He's a shapeshifter with the IQ of a small rodent. But lovable. (I got a picture of Yuka if you wanna see ~.^)Anyway," he padded towards the Qu. "I would greatly appreciate it if you would take me through this swamp."

Quina decided that if the creature's intentions were violent, it would probably have attacked by now. So he saw no harm in taking it to his master. Besides, he could fight it if needed. "Come with me. I take you to master of Swamp."

The Intruder from Another Land smiled gratefully and followed the Qu through the swamp.

Immediately his eyes took back to the lavender color of curiosity. The swamp was myriad of fascinating smells, sighs, sounds, feels... his whiskers were picking up signals on every frequency, his nose was twitching much like a rabbit's, his ears were swiveling to and fro, funneling all kinda of sounds. 

He scented with his nose and whiskers the sharp, pungent odor of magic. The fragrance of things cooking, water, stone, but most of all: mud. Ancient mud, wet mud, new mud, dry mud. He saw the swamp in ruddy shades and in sharp textures. He saw the bright blue of the sky sharply contrasting with the dull green of the reeds, and he saw the all-prevailing brown of mud all over the ground. Things were smooth, things were sharp, things were wet, and few were dry.

He heard the sounds of unidentified birds squawking and trilling, warbling and fluting. He heard the yowls of small swamp mammals, purrs, barks, whines, and other noises he couldn't categorize. He hear frogs croaking in different tones and pitches, he heard the steady drip of water, somewhere. Wind charged through the dry grasses, making them speak in hushed whispers to each other.

And the wind followed, and so the grass spoke. 

He leaned slightly forward and gave the Qu a sniff from a distance. It smelled of mud, like most things here, but also of water and silver. He smelled of spices and vegetables. Underneath he scented the emptiness of a constant appetite, and a sort of strong blue. Magic? He couldn't tell.

The Intruder grinned. He smelled like a kitchen!

Finally they came upon an odd hut. The Qu stepped inside for a moment and the Intruder waited, tail flicking occasionally. After a few minutes the Qu emerged, and nodded for him to go in.

Sitting before him was an enormous Qu, but all Qus were, weren't they? This one was a little rounder than the one he had met earlier. 

"I told you come here to speak to me. Speak."

The Intruder gave an elaborate bow, stretching his aching wings in twin arcs to either side of him, lowering his head in a submissive gesture.

"Sir, I come to you in dire need. My world is a far away one, and I have traveled many miles to reach this region. My mission is simply too complicated at this moment to wholly explain, for even I do not understand it at this point in time. But I humbly request you assistance, for I must carry out what orders I have been given so that the pieces of the puzzle will come together.

I seek the assistance of one of your tribe, a Qu called Quina Quen. It is my mission to reunite a select group of warriors. When that is complete, sir, I will report back to you with the details of my mission. But I am asking you for your cooperation,"

He looked up, eyes an amber brown with urgency. "For I am in its dire need."

The speech evidently worked, for the Qu leaned back and considered. "Quina waits for you outside. He catch frogs when you find him"

The Intruder blinked in surprise and his eyes whirled almost completely white. "The one who escorted me?"

"Yes. I ask him if he want go."

The Intruder turned and padded to the door. Quina was staring at something moving underneath the mud. "Um, excuse me, you master wants to see you." He said.

Quina turned and plodded in wordlessly. The Intruder followed.

"Quina," the Master of the Swamp began, "this monster here asks you come with him. Once you already go, get many new foods. You want go again?"

Quina blinked for a moment, digesting the information that he was suddenly hit with. It looked to the Intruder from Another World. "Why you want Quina?"

"I cannot say."

It cocked its head to one side. "Where you go next?"

"Lindblum."

"If you hurt me, I fight you. Maybe eat you."

The Intruder sat and dipped his head. "I assure you, my intentions are nonviolent. My world is in peril, that's all I know."

Quina thought some more. Lindblum was a nice varied city the last time he visited... it could get the spice and bang he needed for its recipes! And the creature certainly would like the favor... maybe it'd be rewarded.

"Ok. I go now."

The intruder grinned. "I am indebted to you. Many Urrdu be to you and you master." He performed the elaborate bow. "If it is okay with you, I would like to continue along until we reach Lindblum, then we can rest."

"That O.K."

As Quina went off to gather its things for travel, The Intruder walked down the stairs and looked up. "Beast of Jhating Yatil, be with me. This is going to be a long trip." He walked to the edge of the swamp.

----

They were an odd sight, an ambling Qu and a monster with a low head and drooping wings. Lindblum was looming in the distance now, and as they approached, snatches of conversation floated back and forth.

"Why we go to Lindblum?"

"Well," he flicked his ears. Darkness was approaching, and his yellow-gray eyes were glowing slightly. "I'm going to pick up the next member of the Team. You are a member, did you know that?"

"Not really."

"Heh. Her name's Eiko carol. She's a strong little summoner. I heard from a very reliable source: 'the kid's got spunk, watch yourself!'."

"Eiko very spunky. Who reliable source?"

"Rokon."

"Who Rokon?"

"A friend of mine. She's a FireFox with a temper to match... recently she's become one of the Jhating Yatil's beast's Winged messengers."

A silence followed.

The Intruder grinned. "I'm sorry if I don't seem amiable, I'm very tired."

"It okay. What your name, anyway?"

"Oh, sorry about that. My name is Talsolia, which means 'River of Black' in my language. You may call me what you wish."

"I call you Black."

"Okay." Black looked ahead. "We'll be reaching Lindblum soon."

Overhead, Gaia's moons were coming out into the darkening sky. Stars pricked the velvety expanse, making the vault glitter and glow. Two figures stole towards Lindblum as the sun went down. 

The adventure began.


	3. Dreams and Lindblum

****

Chapter 2- Dreams and Lindblum

Too see a world in a grain of sand,

And heaven in a wild flower;

Hold infinity in the palm of your hand,

And eternity in an hour. -Lord Tennyson

The sky was dark when Quina and Black reached the cobbled streets of Lindblum. Quina seemed to have no trouble seeing, and neither did Black, for his eyes had already adjusted. The odd pair trotted (and waddled) along, looking for the inn.

"You've been here and I haven't Where's the inn?"

Quina looked around. "It here… hold a second." 

What he should have said was 'hold a few hours'. They had to scour each district and ride the air cabs until finally they found the inn. Black wasn't entirely sure the innkeeper was still awake; or if the innkeeper would let a creature such as himself stay there.

They walked in and Quina rang the bell for service. It echoed faintly in the empty room. Silence. Quina rang it again, and Black yawned. Finally the innkeeper shambled up to the front desk, bleary-eyed. "Whaddya want?" he slurred.

Black wrinkled his nose in disgust. There was a faint scent of alcohol hanging in the air around the man. He resisted the impulse to sneeze. 

"We want room. Very sleepy."

The innkeeper yawned and blinked again. "We?"

"Yes," Black placed his front paws on the desk and bobbed his head courteously to the innkeeper. "We've walked from Qu's marsh and we're both in need of sleep. We will be happy to pay full price for the both of us…" 

The innkeeper stared at Black for a moment before shaking his head and leaning on one of his hands. "Thassit… I quit tonight." He turned around. "Both rooms're empty. Pay me in the mornin'."

Quina led the way. Black couldn't resist a grin at the way the stairs creaked protestingly and sagged beneath the Qu's wait. Finally they chose their room, and Quina plopped on one bed, while Black stepped gingerly onto his own.

He looked out the window for a moment and sighed. "Dear Beast of the Jhating Yatil… what have I gotten myself into? Sleeping in two-legger beds…"

Quina's raucous snoring soon filled the room. Black grinned again and lay down. Try as he might, he could not fall asleep. 

"Dear Beast," he sat straight up and spread his wings slightly behind him, facing the window. "I need to understand my mission… there's no way I can reach Eiko Carol without explaining to the regent." He sighed. "What does this all mean? I know we are in danger, but I don't know why I'm brining these people together!" he looked up, "And where is my Guide? Before I came here you told me my Guide would come to help me… I need them now."

There was no answer from the stars. Suddenly an unexplained weariness rent through Black's mind. He shook his head to clear it. He needed to sleep… But against his protests, his laid upon the bed, relaxing, his wings folded, his eyes closed, and he dreamed, heeding some inner command… 

In his dream, he was standing before a tranquil pool. The scenery around was cloaked in darkness. He raised a paw to test the temperature of the water when a voice rang out,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

He looked up in time to see a mote of light drift tward the pool. It skirted the sirface once and stared at him. or, at least, he thought it did. It had no face to speak of...

"Why not?"

"This pool is poisoned." The mote floated in front of him, golden brilliance pulsing slightly. "Only those with permission may drink here."

"Hn." Black shrugged. He really wasn't thirsty. 

"You don't know about this pool, do you? It's very special. You may never see one like this again."

"What does it do?"

"It answers Questions. But you have to have permission to ask it If you do, the poison will go away, and your Question might be answered."

Black stood up, wincing at the pain in his wings. "What must I do for permission?"

The mote tilted to one side. It seemed to be studying Black for a moment, then finally said, "What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

"Only a little." He shifted uncomfortably, but not impatiently. It had been a while sine somebody had questioned him of his well-being.

"Why?"

"I had to fly to reach a place called Qu's marsh. It is part of my mission. I haven't had much rest."

"What is your mission?"

"I'm... not sure, exactly. All I know, now, is that I must unite a group of people, or else my world may perish."

The light grew stronger. "You know not the purpose of your Quest, but you would fulfill it?"

"In the name of both my Mistress and the Jhating Yatil." Black lifted his head proudly.

"Oh, what are those?"

"The Jhating is the tallest mountain on my home planet. Within it dwells the Beast... the all-powerful One. My Mistress is a protector of out planet, sent from a far away place, long ago."

"And you have faith in them? For them you would go through pain, when none is necessary?"

"...yes." black lowered his head ashamedly. How would he be brave to the Mistress when he couldn't even take a few days of pain?"

"**Do not be ashamed, Talsolia. I am very proud of you**."

He lifted his head and pricked his ears. The mote's voice had changed to a strong feminine tone... it had used his Shiran name!

"**Drink from the pool. It will become clear to you**." The Mistress's light winked, and faded out.

Black, without further word, drank from the pool. He felt it slide down his throat and seep through his veins... he felt it surging through his wings, his legs, his eyes, his soul. 

The Pain was gone. But he still didn't know what to do...

Then he awoke.

Black fell off his bed, thumping to the floor. He stood up, blinking rapidly. Why did the dream have to end there!? He stood and noticed Quina was gone. Great. He was on his own...

Then he balked. The pain was gone!

He sat down and tried to recall the dream. Then, suddenly, a new idea sprang into his head. With a joyous hoop, he raced out of the door. He knew what to do!

It took him two hours to find Quina. The Qu was, as usual, looking for something to eat. Black himself was getting hungry. But that could wait, he needed to see the regent. After he pried Quina from the counter at a restaurant, he was working devising a plan.

"Do the guards know you there?"

"Kinda." The Qu was having trouble keeping up with his brisk pace. "They see me before. Maybe they know my name."

"Good. Tell the, to trust me!"

They got into the castle without too much of a problem. When somebody stared at Black, Quina would simply say 'exotic pet'. They got the message.

Finally a guard blocked them off. "This is a restricted area, sir!"

"I need to speak to the regent." Black stepped forward, doing his usual head-bow. 

"E-excuse me!?" the guard took a step back and hefted his spear, not entirely trusting the winged beast.

"It okay!" Quina held out his hands. "he with me. Maybe you hear, I Quina Quen!"

The guard considered this. "You used to be with that Zidane guy?"

"Yes."

The guard looked back down at Black before regarding Quina again. "Very well... I guess I can let you pass. But you keep that...thing on it best behavior, alright?"

"He one who need speak with regent." Quina remarked as they passed. The guard just stared after them, dumbfounded.

They were stopped by another series of guards. These blocked the dorrway with two spears. "What do you want?" one asked.

"We wish to speak with the regent." Black simply sat this time. 

"The regent is busy. You'll have to make an appointment."

"But this is an emergency!" Black stood, eyes whirling anxiously.

The second guard, who had not spoken, lowered his spear. "Back off, thing. We don't take no crap from anybody."

Black looked urgently to Quina, who shrugged. Finally he sighed and asked. "When can I make an appointment?"

"The regent cannot see anyone for two months."

"TWO MONTHS!?" Black leapt back in alarm. 

Several people turned and stared. The second guard snarled and poked Black in the chest with his spear. "That it! Out, both of you!"

Quina looked to Black, who was resisting the urge to growl. Instead he turned, fur bristling and head hung low. _I've failed... after all that's been said and done, I've failed!_

"Quina!?"

They both turned. A small girl- she could be no older than seven or eight- was grinning widely. Her purple hair hung not too long, barely reaching her shoulders and curved inwards. She was dressed in brightly colored clothes. But the odd thing about her was her horn, which projected from her forehead and between two locks of hair. She waved and ran over.

Black didn't want to scare her, so her lay down. He already knew this was Eiko Carol.

"Eiko! How you doing?" Quina 

"I'm fine. Do you know how boring it here, though? Dad hardly ever has time to do anything, and mom can't do anythign without dad. But they try." She sighed. "What're you doing here?"

"Looking for you!"

"Why?"

"I no know."

"Huh?" She cocked her head, slightly puzzled. Then she noticed black. Instead of jumping back or squealing in horror, she blinked, wide-eyed with interest. "What's _that_?"

"I'm Talsolia." He stood and bowed his head. "You may call me Black."

Eiko raised a brow to Quina. "He talks?"

"Yup." Quina looked for a place to sit down.

"I'm sorry if I'm rushing things." Black walked over to Eiko. "We really should sit down."

"'Kay." She paused. "Why doesn't Quina know why it's here?"

"I know. Well, now I do." He grinned. Eiko plopped on a nearby bench, and Black lay down, facing her. "This is going to be a lot of information given to you really fast. You ready?" she nodded nonchalantly. "Okay. I am from another planet, Pterra IV. And my world is in grave danger. The forces of Dark inhabit one part of my lands, and they are gaining in strength the take our entire Continent. We thought we'd vanquished them before, but the job wasn't done. There is only one who can destroy the Dark Source and save us all.

Out Mistress, a protector of the planet, has uncovered an ancient prophecy: 

__

When shadows rise against the light

And the Source's army stands proud and bold,

Dark's own Child shall destroy the Night

And restore the Chain of Gold."

Eiko shivered slightly. She didn't know why... but the words stirred something faintly in her memory.

"That is only part of it." Black went on. "But I have reason to believe that Dark's own Child is someone you once knew, Eiko."

"Who?"

Black stared up. "A Black Mage. A Black Mage named Vivi Orunitia." 

Author's Note: Pah. I might rewrite it; but I must move on. Fwee, go 'head and tell me whatcha think. 


	4. Departure

Chapter 3- Departure

"I remember how e trekked on together,

And how you used to say that the stars are forever,

And yeah you dreamed about how to make your life better,

By leavin' town..." -Dexter Freebish, _Leaving Town_

------

Eiko slumped back in the bench, eyes misting over. How was she going to say this? She opened her mouth to speak, but the winged creature turned away and muttered something under its breath. For a moment Eiko thought she caught a glimpse of blue vaulting over her head, but it was soon gone. She quickly blinked back her tears and put up a brave façade. The panther turned back to her. 

"I've put a Barrier around us. Our words will be slightly muffled to any eavesdropper. I have a lot of explaining to do..." as he spoke he paced back and forth, as felines will do when anxious. "My name is Black. I come from a realm known as Shi'Na'Fera~Rota. The only known Continent is called Feromida. A long time ago, on Feromida, there was a catastrophic series of battles known as the Great Wars. These wars lasted for centuries." Seeing Eiko's surprise, he added, "Creatures of our realm have unusually long life spans. Still, the great wars divided Feromida and wiped out species completely. Dragons, Most of the ShapeShifers, Pegasi," he shook his head. "All are gone. The Great Wars gradually came to an end, and most of the tensions eased. However, as a result of the Wars, a wall of Fire split the North and South forever. This Fire could not be extinguished or flown over, or dug under. For many years peace came. Then, slowly, the Fire began to move up. With it came the Dark Void, which sucked everything near it into an oblivion."

Eiko shivered. Something in the tone of his voice had sent chills down her spine.

"The Council of Mages are the grand keepers of magic in our realm. Each protects and holds an element. There are Wind, Water, Fire, Thunder, Urth, Light, and Shadow. The Council held a meeting to decide what to do. They were all assassinated." He bowed his head. "May they rest in peace."

"Two eavesdroppers, Shailhoof of the Guura-ran and Nat'Retak, a Will-o-Wisp, decided now was the time to take action. It's a long story, but eventually a human was brought to our realm and quelled the Fire. It was discovered that Shadow Lord, Whose Name shall Not be Spoken, was behind this. Eventually we defeated him. but why had he done this? A dark Source had been the well of his power. We tried, and tried, but we couldn't defeat it. It kept a region of the south in eternal night. These are called the Darklands.

The Darklands are expanding; taking over everything. The Mistress traveled into the Darklands to find out why this was happening; and how to stop it. It's another long story, but that's where she found the prophecy. She chose me to come here and find the one to fulfill it.

First, however, she did some... er, as she called it, 'checking up' on Gaia. She carefully read the prophecy over and over, and consulted with the few scholars that live in Shi'Na'Fera~Rota. She used a clairvoyant-Nelopae of the Guura-ran- to peer into Gaia. It drained her a lot, but she said that their world was in peril, also. They watched these events until they were over. It was then Mistress decided that Vivi fitted the description." He paused and once again recited part of the Prophecy. 

__

"The Child's soul shall be burnt like ash,

Clouded like a stormy sea;

With the drones the Child shall clash,

Holding individuality.

"So she sent me here, to retrieve him. She didn't tell me much, just to find an bring together the group that saved Gaia. I had to cross dimensions, and it was hard to do, but I had the help of the Beast. Without it, I would be lost... Time passed quickly while I was between dimension. Days, months, even years may have passed within a few minutes. 

But finally I ended up here, without knowing much what to do. I found Quina, we came to Lindblum, and then I had a dream. In that dream, Mistress completed the tale. So now, I am here."

Eiko's mind was racing. After this story, she knew Black's need was urgent. But what should she tell him? What could she say to counter this speech?

"Vivi died." 

Black went rigid and his ears pricked up. "Vivi Orunitia? He... died?"

"Y-yes." Eiko sniffed a little. _Come on, Eiko! Don't let him see you cry... _she straightened. "About six months ago. I'm sorry..." she broke down. 

Black bit his lip. He hopped on the bench beside Eiko and wrapped one wing about her shoulders in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. She sobbed into his fur, soaking it. He looked urgently to Quina, who just stared and shrugged.

She stopped abruptly. "I'm s-sorry you came h-h-here... now you'll have to g-go back.." she was having trouble to speak as she tied to control her emotions.

"No. I can't give up that easy..." Black folded his wing over his back again. "I'll have to try to consult the Mistress again, but I can't give up." He jumped down and sighed. 'We'll have to go on. Miss Eiko carol of Lindblum," he bowed to her elegantly, spreading his wings in an indigo arc. "Will you join me on my quest?"

"I'll have to ask Father..."

Black nearly facefaulted.

-----

Later that night, Eiko had convinced Cid to let black speak to him. After Black once again explained his mission, Regent Cid stared thoughtfully down at him.

"You speak eloquently, Black of Feromida. Where are you heading next?"

"Burmecia, sir."

It was Hilda who spoke next. "I will let my daughter join you, sir. On one condition. You take one of Lindblum's guards with you, just to make sure you don't try anything."

Eiko snorted. "I can take care of myself, mom."

Hilda looked on at Black, ignoring Eiko. "I will choose the guard. You may depart in the morning."

Black smiled and bowed. "Shi'Na'Fera~Rota thanks you, madam."

After a complimentary meal, Black was escorted to his room and Quina was allowed to roam free. Two guards stood outside of Black's door, and he felt a bit irked. He napped a little, but no dreams came to him. When he awoke, it was early night. He walked to his window and looked out at Lindblum. Pity he didn't have time to explore... then he grinned. Why not? He could fly out of the window! They probably wouldn't know he was even gone. Besides, he was feeling hungry. That meal wasn't very big...

He placed his paws on the windowsill and peered down. He was pretty high up! A breeze blew swiftly up. He inhaled, breathing in the scents of Lindblum. An uncountable number of food smells mingled with oil, and metal. He sensed fire in the distance; it was probably just a synthesis shop.He lifted his wings and prepared for the jump when a knock came at his door. He turned his head irritably and said, "What?"

"Lady Hilda wishes to speak with you."

Black padded to his door as one of the guards opened it. He'd have to explore some other time. The guard led him through Lindblum castle's many halls. He padded uncertainly over the carpets. What was going on? He really wanted to see Lindblum... he took time admiring the lavish decorations that lined the hallways of the castle. Lindblum was obviously very devoted to their Regents. Finally the guard led him down a rugged-carpeted hallway and they ended up at a gate of some sort. Quina, Hilda, Eiko, and another guard were waiting for him. Hilda bowed slightly and he repeated the gesture.

"Ma'am?"

"There's no way Cid would let you leave with Eiko. It was obvious he didn't trust yo...he planned to call an emergency meeting tomorrow and refuse your request. I'm sure Cid would have made up some false excuse," he sighed in an exasperated manner. "He's impossible sometimes. But I believe you. And Eiko could use some more time to get out on the road.You'll have to travel on foot, but it's not that long until you reach Burmecia."

She motioned for the guard to come over. His steeple helmet and guard attire hid most of his face. He hefted a long-bladed spear, as most guards in Lindblum do. He wore the customary white-and blue robes. His eyes were green. He stood not so tall, and occasionally shuffled and moved as if nervous or impatient. Black could smell faint traces of anxiety humming about him, and even some acrid fear.

"H-hello, sir. " he cleared his throat. "My name's Sh-Shaker." He grimaced, as if embarrassed. Black thought that Shaker was an odd name, but he didn't question. Besides, if this guard was going to travel with them, he would need to be put at ease. Black bobbed his head once more.

"Olris. I am called Black."

Eiko yawned slightly but looked ready to go. When she caught Black's gaze she grinned and gave him a thumb-up sign. As for Quina, his expression was kind of hard to read. Black thought he looked hungry.

"Thank you, Lady Hilda. I assure you, your kindness will go rewarded."

"Go, now," she looked back. "You'll have to cover much ground in little time. Take care, Eiko," she hugged her daughter.

"Bye, mom." Eiko returned the hug. 

Hilda looked to Shaker, who was shifting his weight uncomfortably. "This is your chance to prove yourself," she said. "Don't let us down!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" he saluted smartly, and shook his hand as it struck his visor. There was a clatter as his spear dropped to the floor. He bent down to pick it up, and as he stood his visor snapped over his eyes, causing him to drop his spear again. Black looked to Hilda and raised a brow. She sighed despairingly.

"Well, are we gonna get this show on the road?" Eiko turned and began to trot out. Shaker quickly caught up to her. Black and Quina followed. Soon they were lost in the tall grass.

-------

Note: I got the name Shaker from a character in a book. FWEE! This was kind of a short chapter. Peh. I know this is starting out kinda slow, but give me time, it will get better. I'd like to know what you all think... and stuff. Well, anyway, Ja Ne!


	5. Battle at the Beach

Chapter 4- Battle at the Beach

"Bring it on!" -Anonymous 

-----

Black enjoyed getting back out in the open. Though the pace was rather slow (Quina had filled itself up quite a bit before the departure) he felt they were making good progress. He didn't really care... this was his favorite part of the night. And he loved being out on the plains...

He tilted his head up and scanned the heavens. The velvety dark vault was shimmering with a multitude of stars. Each race had their own names for constellations, and he took a look to see if any of the same where here as his home. 

Home. He sighed. His own home was the Guura-ran, or 'Great Plains'. The grasses were always sandy brown, for rain hadn't fallen since the great Wars. Somehow, the few rivers had managed to keep the ecosystem running. But this place was different. This place was moist under paw, and the heat was humid, so your throat didn't burn after runs. No, no stars here were the same. He expected that. 

Gaia had two moons... the smaller one was nearly full, the larger was a thin crescent. Graceful. Black felt so small compared to the sky... in a fit of kittenish energy he bounded ahead, cutting a ridiculous caper in the air before turning his gaze once again upward.

"Teehee... I've never seen anybody do that!" Eiko was grinning at him. He felt a bit sheepish, and returned the smile. 

"Sorry... I was looking at the moons. It makes me feel small, like a kitten again."

Eiko looked up. "Yeah, it kinda does."

Quina appeared to be half-asleep while walking if that's possible...) so Black trotted over to it and nudged its and. "You still with us?"

Quina blinked. "Yes... just tired. Not get much sleep last night." It yawned.

Black resumed the trotting, when he realized he hadn't spoken to Shaker since the group had left Lindblum. He looked over. Shaker was trudging stoically on, thought he obviously wasn't used to night travel. Occasionally he would glance at Eiko, just to make sure she was okay. A large haversack was swung over his shoulder, loaded with provisions. Potions, Ethers, food. Good thinking. Black crossed the back of the group and walked up beside the guard. Shaker was trembling.

"Hullo, there." He said casually. "Why are you shivering?"

Shaker looked a little surprised to see Black. He coughed and blinked a few times before speaking. "I'm n-not sh-shivering."

Black snorted. "Yes you are. Are you cold?"

Shaker sighed. "N-no. It's a th-thing I was b-born with."

Black nodded and looked ahead. After a pause, he said, "That's how you got your name?"

"It's n-not my r-r-real name."

"Oh?"

Shaker shook his head, but didn't speak further.

"What is your name, then?"

The Lindblum guard looked Black full in the face. He wasn't battle-hardened or even cruel-looking. Just confused and a bit intimidated. Black couldn't help feeling sorry for him, for some reason. Black looked away, and Shaker also did. Black moved again to the other side of Eiko.

A night wind brought messages. Black lifted his head and breathed, taking in all the scents of these plains. Qu's Marsh, away to the west brought the myriad of odors that he had experienced while inside it. He listened closely, but he couldn't hear the dry grasses whispering to themselves.

Faint traces of snow and ice- a cold, sharp smell- caused him to wrinkle his nose slightly. Mountains were ahead. Would they have to cross? He didn't know, but mountain travel would be pretty difficult.

The wind shifted, and the salty smell of the sea breathed across him. He drank it in, lifting his head. He loved the sea! Many times as a young kit, he'd traveled with his siblings and mother, watching the distant crashing waves, exploring tidal pools, chasing crabs, and playing in the rollers. He sighed.

Damp, moist air that held the dusty small of loam and mosses drifted with the sea salt, mingled with fir and pine. Forests ahead. Black didn't like most forests-they were too crowded. Each tree battled with the next, hungry to reach the sun. Branches twisted and sparred above, leaving only a bit of sunlight to be filtered down. Parasitic vines choked and strangled, sapping the trees of their juices... and creatures scuttled in the dark. Now, old forests were different. 

Old forests with little low vegetation, where proud monarchs of trees stood far apart from each other. Breezes wafted freely here, twining and turning like an ancient dance. If one stood still, you could feel the power of this place. 

Soon the wind died, and Black decided to give his two new traveling partners a whiff, as customary with his species.

Eiko's smell was dusky. It seemed older to him than she herself was. He sniffed again. Bright colors came to mind: red, orange, sandy brown... where had he encountered this before? The Outer Continent! She smelled of long forgotten things, of solitude. He cocked his head perplexed.

She smelled like ruins.

He faced Shaker and breathed in. Nothing. 

Slightly confused, he sniffed again. Absolutely no scent! This has happened before, he thought. When attacking certain prey, they lose their scent. It is only their sharp fear that gives them away. Shaker was far too nervous to be scent-read.

Black sighed and looked up. He would have to try to get Shaker to open up. But now it was time to rest.

"Okay, everybody. We better make a camp. We want to start bright and early in the morning, ya know."

-----

Soon the group had a fire going and everyone was positioned around it. Shaker had produced a roll of bread, some cheese, and a round purple fruit for everybody. Black declined. He never ate cooked food; soon he would have to hunt.

Eiko leaned back and looked up. "Ya know, this is kinda like I started out with Zidane."

"Zidane?" the name sounded oddly familiar to Black. Where had he heard it?

"Yeah," Eiko looked to Black, puzzled. "He's one of us who saved Gaia. I thought you'd know about him!"

"Oh! The one with the tail?"

Eiko chuckled and nodded. Black turned to Quina to discover the Qu was already asleep. When he turned to talk to Eiko again, she was the same. He sighed and glanced at Shaker. "They're pooped!

Shaker nodded.

Black walked over and sat by him. "Why don't you ever talk?"

"I t-talk. Just not n-now."

"You don't trust me?"

"N-not entirely."

"Hn." Black lay down. "If I wanted to hurt yo all, I would have tried already, you know. Eventulally you'll have to trust me."

"I'll b-be the judge of th-that." Shaker grimaced again and glared angrily into the fire for a moment before resuming his somewhat helpless look. His perpetual shaking resumed.

"You never told me your real name."

"..."

"My true name is Talsolia. You see, in my language, it means 'River of Black.' I thought it would be kind of hard for people to memorize Talsolia, and I'd rather be called 'Black' than 'River'."

"..."

Black looked up. "I'll have to hunt, now. I'm very hungry." He looked to Shaker. "Watch over them while I'm gone, okay? And don't try taking them anywhere, I'll be able to find you."

Shaker merely stared as Black took off into the night.

-----(I had to squeeze a battle scene in here somewhere...)

Hunting is the easy part. Finding prey is always the hardest. Black knew that this substance called 'Mist' was still known to lurk in some dense forests, but around here there was no quarry to be found. He flew over above the beach and something moving caught his eye. He dipped one wing in a slanted descent to better see what was going on.

An ancient Serpion was trudging in the sand. Its scales were muddy and unkempt, its sharp tail hanging and dragging on the sand. It was a wonder it had survived this long without mist, but it was a tough old monster. Black landed lightly not too far away, walking up to the creature cautiously. It would not be attacked if it was sentient, but most monsters weren't.

The Serpion lifted its head. Its filmy eyes clouded over and it hissed, and it took up a battle stance. Black approached.

"Excuse me, I mean no harm. I merely wish to ask-"

The old creature moved surprisingly fast. Black dodged to the side and barely missed a swipe with the claws and got hit in the ribs with the broad side of the tail. He gave a wheezing sneeze as the Serpion turned, eyes red with bloodlust.

Black hissed his challenge, flattening his ears and lashing his tail. His wings trembled as he held them slightly away from his body, ready. 

The Serpion was having trouble getting a grip on the sand, so its curved claws did it little good but to tear flesh. Instead of charging, it walked with a grace that was characteristic of its species, navy head drawn back, ready to strike. Slowly it advanced, tail positioned over its back.

Black didn't know of its charging problems, he merely flattened himself against the sand, claws unsheathed.

The ground was firm enough here. The Serpion slowly sank its claws in and tensed, waiting for the right moment...

Blacks back legs drew up, ready for the spring.

The Serpion lunged. It pulled itself low along the ground with its front claws and kicked high with the back, sending it at middle height.

Black gave a short jump and reared on his hindpaws, wings spread behind him. He used his powerful front paws to strike the Serpion on either side of the head-once, twice! Before beating his wings once and propelling himself backward, in the process knocking the Serpion off-balance.

The Serpion regained its footing and hissed low and long. Its strength was ebbing... it had thought that strike would be the last. It raised its tail and stalked slowly forward again. This time it charged in mid-stride, taking Black off guard.

Black only had time to lift into the air, narrowly avoiding the stinger. The Serpion turned and looked up, tail poised, following Black along the ground. He couldn't land...

Black flapped his wings once and rose, strategizing as he did. He pulled himself into a steep dive and shrieked in a hawk-like manner, all four paws forward with claws unsheathed.

The Serpion lowered its body and pointed its tail straight up, leaping towards the falling Black.

Black swerved to the right, crashing in front of the Serpion. He kicked sand at its face with his paws, lowering himself in one fluid movement. Caught off guard, the Serpion bellowed in rage and pain at the stinging sand and reared its head up.

First big mistake. Black lunged forward and sank his teeth into the lower neck, clawing at the belly with all of his claws. He felt flesh and scale fly. The Serpion cried out and snaked the rest of its head down over Black's back. Its old jaws were weak, however, and Black was able to rip away.

The Serpion was holding itself bravely up. Dark blood was spilled over the ground beneath it, but it didn't seem too seriously wounded. Black could feel his won dark blood trickling down his back. 

The Serpion charged, and this time Black rose to meet him. His paws connected with its ridged shoulders, and its scored deep in his sides. He hissed and brought his teeth down over its neck again, this time seeking the jugular vein.

It writhed and bucked and Black was forced to give up the killing strike. Instead he drew back, taking flesh with him. Blood exploded over the sand, soiling Black's front and burning his eyes. He bounded back, shaking his head. The Serpion was leaning forward, bleeding profusely from the wound in its neck.

This thing was tough! Black decided to make things a little easier. He half-closed his eye sand concentrated.

The Serpion noticed Black going into a sort of a sleep phase. It sniffed suspiciously and once again got to its feet. Its neck hurt... it needed to make the black creature hurt. It charged, thought its stride was considerably weaker.

Lightening ripped through the air.

It was a weak spell, but enough to cause considerable damage. The Serpion screamed in mortal agony as the Thunder ripped at its flesh and burned at its muscles. It fell, but managed to pull itself weakly up.

Black needed only one more chance. He waited. The Serpion bled. Finally it made one more shambling charge, the light in its eyes growing dull.

He dodged to one side and struck it in the ribs with all the weight he had, knocking it over. It wheezed once and tried to get back to its feet, but by this time Black had dug his claws into the exposed, charred underside. 

He kicked once, and the skin split, sending rolls of pale intestine out onto the beach. Blood and organs spilled before him, soaking his fur. The Serpion's wails of pain gradually faded into a wet gurgle and it twitched convulsively, then lay still. The deadly tail hung limp. 

Black stood there a moment, drenched with sweat and blood, before shaking himself. He gave a growl, which rose to a rumble, then a yowl of triumph. The outside meat was a little cooked from his Thunder spell, but most of it was still good. Enough to feed him for tonight. 

-----

Imagine Shaker's surprise when Black returned to camp, smelling quite badly and wounded. 

"I... require a potion." He said hoarsely. 

"S-sure..." Shaker at once forgot his temporary mistrust and administered the potion to Black, who stood still through the whole procedure. 

"Many Urrdu." He said before collapsing into sleep.

Shaker shook his head. This Black guy sure was something else. He leaned back and looked to the east. The sky was a little lighter there. Before long, it would be dawn. He yawned and waited.

-----

Note: Fwee. I luv writing fighting scenes... I just had to squeeze that in. Well, I'd like ta hear from ya's. Soo... uhh... bai bai. 


	6. On the Road

Note: Peh. Gomenasai! Sorry for the long delay, folks. I decided to take a short break, which evolved into a long break, which evolved into a -holy-flaming-poop-on-a-stick-I-really-need-to-finish-this-chapter-before-I-forget-what's-going-on-and-my-few-fans-abandon-me period. Whoo. I'm trying to work on two fics at once, and I'm feeling a lil' guilty about not working on the S_Files.. soo... urm, read and enjoy ^.^ Review are quite welcome. I still live off feedback.

****

Chapter 5-On the Road

"We were a long, long way from home." -Sister Hazel, _Starfish_

----------

The next day Black awoke to a noonday sky. Everyone was asleep except Shaker, who looked about ready to drop. Black sighed: he probably wouldn't be up to traveling a long way today… he'd have to take it easy. But they needed to get to Burmecia by tonight or tomorrow. 

"Why did you let us sleep so long?" Black stood.

"You n-needed to r-rest for the t-t-trip." His fatigue seemed to make his stuttering worse.

"Why didn't you sleep, then?" Black lashed his tail in mild annoyance.

"I st-still don't t-trust you…"

Black sighed and turned to the rest of the group. He gently shook Eiko awake and moved to Quina. There he was faced with a problem. How was he going to awake the Qu without getting rolled on? He pushed on Quina's side gingerly and said,

"Quina! Time to awaken."

Quina made a _murph_ sound and rolled over to stand on its feet and nearly flattening Black in the process. Black only escaped with a quick flap of his wings. Quina, apparently, didn't notice as it shook its head to drive away drowsy thoughts and wake itself.

Eiko chuckled softy and Shaker smiled faintly. Black shifted his wing feathers to get them in order and turned around. Since it was near the middle of the day, navigating by the sun might be difficult. He tried to scent the wind and see if he could catch any moist breezes from Burmecia, but the air was heavy and still.

"Well, we seem to have a problem. I don't know which direction we go to get to Burmecia…"

"H-here.' Shaker reached into his pack and rummaged through several pockets. After a few minutes, he produced a compass. It had two needles and text written in several languages on the face. The brass outside was delicately carved, and it had patterns that indicated water and wave designs.

"It's beautiful…" Black looked up. "But what is it?"

"It's a Gaian Compass." Shaker crouched. "Gaia has t-two moons, you see. One s-sets in the north, and one sets in the w-west. Moons are have magnetic pull. These needles inside have d-different magnetic signals, so they only get drawn to the moons and not each other. One needle is always pointing north, and one is always pointing south. During m-midnight, the moons cross over. And the needles spin. But this only lasts for about fifteen minutes. After that they switch, so the n-needle that pointed north now points south, f-following its moon. And vice versa. One needle is larger than the other, and it follows the moon that rises in the north and sets in the south. When it's noon here, it's midnight s-s-somewhere else. The needles spin, and after noon it points north. That's how we know which way is north and which was is south."

Black noted that while Shaker was explaining this, his trembling ha subsides considerably and he hadn't stuttered quite as badly as he normally would have.

"So these needles point north and south?"

"Yes."

"Okay… which way Is Burmecia from Lindblum?

"North."

"Do you have a map, Shaker?" Black looked around. "I really don't know where we are..."

Shaker wordlessly swung his pack off his back and started shifting through it. Black looked up. There wasn't a cloud in the sky... they must be far from Burmecia.

There was a rattling of stiff parchment as Shaker pulled out a relatively new world map. Black helped him hold it down on the ground. Eiko and Quina looked on.

"We'll have to pass through Gizamaluke's G-grotto before we get there... and we're probably r-really close to this forest." Shaker indicated a patch of dark green. Eiko pointed to it.

"Isn't that a Chocobo Forest?" Quina nodded in agreement.

"I th-think so."

"But that's an unnecessary detour. We shouldn't take it unless need be." Black stood up. "Up here is Qu's Marsh, I know how to get there from Lindblum. I vote we skirt the marsh and make a beeline for Gizamaluke's Grotto." He looked up. "Do you agree?"

"I'm n-not the leader of this quest." Shaker shrugged.

"Well, I agree with Black." Eiko stood up. "Let's get movin'."

After a few minutes they packed up their camp, got their directions straight, and started walking. Shaker kept the pace up but his feet dragged slightly. 

The rest of the afternoon passed generally without incident. By sunset they could clearly see the distant gray outlines of mountains ahead. 

Black turned to the rest of the group. "Time to make camp again. This time we'll be able to get up by dawn."

Silently the group made camp once more. It had seemed that only hours before they had done this under the stars. Black lay down, thinking. Would the Mistress send him a dream tonight? The words of the prophecy were burned into his mind. He would need to recite them when they arrived at Burmecia. Eiko was sitting nearby, toying with something in her hand. Black turned to her.

"Are you hungry? Have you no food?" 

"Quina's cooking it." She looked up. "Do you know what this is?" it was a small yellow ribbon, a little frayed at the edges but still pretty. Black cocked his head. 

"A ribbon?"

"Yeah... but this ribbon's unique. It belonged to a friend of mine named Mog. She had to leave, but sometimes... I can still see her."

"I'm sorry." Black lowered his muzzle. 

"Oh, she's not dead!" Eiko grinned. "She just went home!"

Black nodded slowly. "That's good... have you ever been to Gizamaluke's Grotto?"

"No, but Zidane told me about it once. When he went in, the whole place was half-destroyed. Alexandria's army had gone through and killed all the Burmecian soldiers. They also took control of Master Gizamaluke, a huge water beast, and made him attack Zidane and his friends... but I think Gizamaluke's gotten better now."

Black was a little apprehensive about confronting such a monster. But they would cross that bridge when they cam to it. "Urrdu, Eiko, that information might come in handy."

"Urrdu?"

"It means 'thanks' in Shiran, my native tongue."

"Yums-yums ready!" Quina called. Black was still full after his previous night's meal. He rolled on his side and dropped into a light sleep.

----

His dream was sudden, and short. He was dimly aware of the fact that time had passed... a familiar mote of light flashed with urgency before him.

"Awake, Talsolia! You are needed!"

----

Black's eyes snapped open and he stood. It was night, and one of Gaia's moons had already risen in the south. The camp members were asleep, but something wasn't right...

"_KREEEEGAH_!"

Black's head jerked up. The shriek echoed over the hills, but Black couldn't see anything... he whiffed the air. It was still. Slowly he raised his wings, preparing to fly, when a dark shape hit him full-force in the side, bowling him completely over. He caught himself and glared upward.

The dark figure took a strange, but streamlined shape. As it passed over one of the moons, Black could see faint silver light coming through a thin membrane of wing, darkened in three long fingers. The creature finished its wide loop and shrieked, flying at Black.

Black threw himself to one side, crying out. "Wake up!"

Eiko raised her head groggily. The winged creature cocked its head. A single coppery eye caught the dying firelight and it dived again. But Eiko was quicker. She dodged, flinging herself into the long grass and grabbing her weapon. The assailant crashed into the campfire, scattering burning embers everywhere and causing the scorched wood to reduce to ash. 

In the brief and dim glow, Black could see the creature clearly. Its head was birdlike, with a long, thick curved upper bill that had jagged teeth running along the outside of the mouth. Its neck was long and sinewy, covered in shaggy fur. It had two batlike wings instead of arms; Its hind feet were like a raptor's, with three strong toes. It lashed a serpentine tail once and rose with a heavy flap of it's wings.

By this time Shaker had risen from his light doze, spear held ready. Quina was also prepared to do battle, in what Black figured to be an attack stance. He ran to their side, and Eiko met him halfway there. They turned and the four fighters formed a battle line.

The attacker, however, did not take its place before them, as a monster of Gaia would when brought into a battle. The Battle Code was binding. No living creature of Gaia could break it. Instead it made another arc and dived straight for Eiko.

"What the-?" she had only enough time to duck under the cruel talons as it darted over her. "What's going on?!"

"That thing is Pterrian-born!" Black said. "It's called a leonæ!"

Black was cut off as the leonæ came once more, mouth open and claws brandished. This time it dove for Quina, who moved partially to one side and struck out with his fork. The Leonæ swerved, a surprised cry following in its wake. 

Eiko, by this time, was calling Fenrir.

Black felt his feet leave the ground and he was weightless. But he could breathe… He seemed to be in an alternate reality. He could see the battle, but his vision was distorted. As if he were in water... a world of water. But sounds were clear and sharp.

Somewhere, a wolf howled. The leonæ twisted its head, the fur on its neck rising. Suddenly a stone fist shot up from the ground, clipping the leonæ in the wing. It cried out and swerved, its wing falling to its side with a hideous _crack_.

The grass was once more beneath his paws. The leonæ could no longer fly, but it could still fight. It folded its good wing and charged, moving with surprising speed. Black and Shaker jumped to either side of it, and it leaped after Shaker.

Shaker brought his spear up horizontally, and the leonæ clamped down on it. Shaker twisted his spear and the leonæ released it. Shaker noticed Quina powering a spell, so he dodged to the side.

****

Aqua Lung burst through the air, hurtling the leonæ with it. When it recovered its balance it was sodden and considerably weakened. Black's turn.

He charged, wings folded to eliminate any unnecessary drag. He snarled and leapt for it, digging his claws in. But the leonæ's thick fur only tangled him up, and it knocked him over and got its own claw hold.

Black twisted and tried concentrating for a spell cast, but it held fast and began beating him with its good wing. The claws sank lower, and Black could feel them tensing, ready to rip his midsection to shreds…

But the blunt end of a spear struck it squarely in the head, with Shaker following. Black rolled over and winced. He was bleeding heavily…

A bright, shimmering light surrounded Eiko as she cast **Cura** on Black. The wounds closed, and he ran to her side. Quina was ready for another attack, but the leonæ stood between them and Shaker. To cast a spell would most likely hurt the Lindblum guard.

Black began forward, but Eiko stopped him.

"Stay back. We're gonna have to wait for it to attack us; I'm almost out of MP."

The leonæ stood its ground, and so did Shaker. After what seemed like hours it suddenly moved, leaping in a zigzagged pattern back and forth, and sometimes forward. Shaker hefted his spear and followed its movements.

Back, forth. Back, forth. Back, forward! Back, forth. 

Suddenly it ran straight and slashed at Shaker with one of its legs. It struck his side, and shaker swung with his spear. The leonæ dodged most of the attack and pinned one of Shaker's legs to the ground, lunging at his chest with it head. Shaker brought the spear into its mouth again, holding it back. It began stabbing with its good wing, slashing his shoulder, wearing him down…

Black sank his teeth into the bad wing, using his wings to backtrack into the air and ripping broken bone and bloody flash with him. The leonæ displayed its agony in a broken screech, and it turned on Black, ripping Shaker's leg. Shaker gritted his teeth, but was too faint to even cry out. Eiko desperately wanted to try a healing spell, but she needed an Ether…

As if on psychic cue, the leonæ spotted the group's pack of supplies. It ran for them, a flame rising from its mouth.

Black dove with all his speed for the leonæ, but it swerved and he plunged mercilessly into the ground. He pulled himself up and tried to fly, but soft soil and weeds stuck to his wings, making it impossible to fly.

By the time Eiko and Quina reacted, it was too late. The leonæ ripped open the pack with its talons, rooting out a healing potion. It snapped the bottle in its jaws, and the juiced spilled and littered its fur. It ate potion after potion, shattering the flexible glass-like casing with its teeth. The flame in its mouth melted this to liquid, which it spat out. 

Son the bad wing was as good as new, and the leonæ was in good order. But it did not stop there. It hovered, stoking the fire in its mouth.

Black was running for the pack, but he wasn't going to make it. Quina and Eiko could do nothing; a spell or summon would destroy the pack.

Flame shot through the air, curling and glowing, incinerating the pack and bursting the bottles of Potion, Ether, Everything. The grass curled and blackened, leaving a foul smell, and magic fumes burned Black's sensitive nostrils. 

The leonæ flew back to Shaker. Somehow he had gotten to his feet, and was holding his spear point-up. The leonæ hissed victory as it pulled up sharply, plummeting straight down on its wounded prey.

Copper eyes widened, a wet gurgle bubbled through its throat, along with dark blood that ran over the sides of its mouth. Shaker was trembling, his spear ran through the leonæ at the chest, crushing its feverish heart. 

The wings went slack and it twitched violently, taking Shaker in its death throes. In the end it flopped on the ground, and Shaker pulled his spear from it. He was drenched in its blood.

"**Cure**!" he was dimly aware of Eiko casting a spell before he was plunged into shadow.

----------

Black was pacing, as felines will when they're nervous. Eiko was very tired, Quina, too. They both had too little HP to do anything else. Shaker was unconscious, shivering by the remains of a pitiful campfire. His conical helmet was removed, and his short brown hair hung over his face.

Black sighed. "What do we do? That creature knew we were here. It was hunting me down. I think the forces of Shadows are coming through. What did you say the dark force that created monsters was again?"

"Mist… could the forces of shadow revive the Mist?"

"I don't know." Black looked to Shaker. I don't think we're going to get to Gizamaluke's Grotto with him like this. And if we're attacked again…"

"What about Chocobo Forest?" Quina looked up.

Black blinked slowly. He hadn't thought of that… "I guess we could head over there. D'you think they could heal him?"

"The 'they' you're referring to is a mog and a chocobo. But, yeah, I think they could help." Eiko said.

"Right. We'll have to carry Shaker there, though."

----------

Dawn rose, greeting the oncoming day with a dazzling array of reds, oranges, pinks, and blues. The multicolored light spilled out onto the plains, rushing over a group of travelers who were heading east, toward Chocobo forest.

A fat Qu, a tiny girl, and a large pantherlike creature that was pulling a homemade stretcher, upon which lay a wounded man.


	7. A Peculiar Wind

Note: Weee! Right now I'm typing on mah laptop ^v^. I really dun like doing this 'cause I make a million typos and I have to transfer it to the big computer so I can upload it and yadda yadda. I have no mouse for this thang, so I have to use this tiny lil' button between the G and H keys and it's friggin' annoying! ARGH! But it's all chou. Yuna scares me. Vurra muchly. Woo! She… turned the lights off and on!

****

Chapter 6- A Peculiar Wind

"Who has seen the wind?

Neither you nor I;

But when the trees bow down their heads,

The wind is passing by."

-Christina Rossetti

----------

It was night when Black once again caught scent of the forest. This forest was neither crowded nor ancient, but in between. He gave a sigh and corrected their course. If they kept walking in their previous direction, they'd steadily pass the forest by. For they were now cresting a hill, and he wanted to be sure they were going to make it. 

Shaker's life hung with that hope.

Quina seemed oblivious to their lack of rest. It merely plodded on, silent. Black could tell Eiko was tired, but she bravely kept up the pace. He wanted to help, but he could do nothing as long as he was pulling Shaker along. He turned… the guard hadn't moved. Still sleeping.

"We're… coming to the top of it." Eiko said. 

Silently they came to the top of the hill, and Black stifled a gasp. Right below them, a only a short distance from the hill base, the forest stood. Black hadn't realized it was so close… The trees formed a loose dome, and inside he could see patches of open ground, as well as trails. Worn, but still a bit rough. The dusty smell of feathers mixed with chocobo permeated the air. The trio exchanged glances before continuing.

Going down the hill was a tricky business: Black had to make sure that Shaker's stretcher didn't get too much slack on the line and hit him, lest he injure the guard. But he also didn't want to go too fast, for Shaker might fall off the stretcher. He settled on a steady, zigzagged course.

As they neared the outskirts, a sudden sound from above startled them. A mog hopped through the treetops, stopping to stare at them for a moment. 

Eiko's face lit up. "Hi!" she called, waving. The moogle only hesitated a bit before turning around. 

"Kupo?"

"I'm Eiko. We really need your help… our friend's hurt!" Eiko clasped her hands in a pleading gesture.

The moogle hopped back and sank to the ground. "Kupo! That doesn't look good…" he turned around. "C'mon." he fluttered off through the forest. Eiko followed with a newfound gusto; Quina plodded along at his normal pace. Black trotted at a distance, carefully avoiding sudden rises and the like. Soon he could only follow the path, for Eiko and Quina were too far ahead.

Suddenly an enormous yellow bird burst from the vegetation beside him, cocking its head in curiosity. "Kweh?" it inquired gently.

"Olris, sir chocobo." Black grinned. The show of his teeth seemed not to put the chocobo at much ease, so he shut his mouth. 

The chocobo blinked and crouched down, peering at Shaker. Shaker's breath ruffled his feathers, and the chocobo made a ^v^ face. "Kweehh!" it stood still. Black watched it for a minute before walking on. The chocobo followed.

Soon he came to a clearing, here mog, Eiko, and Quina were waiting. Eiko waved, then grinned as she saw the chocobo following. The moogle was digging through what appeared to be a burrow, looking for something.

Eiko helped Black out of the harness, and he went to sit by Quina. The Qu cocked its head slightly.

"Shaker going to be okay?"

"I believe so. I really wouldn't like him to be crippled, though."

"I see worse. All healed with White magic or potions."

Black flipped his tail and looked a bit anxious. "I don't think so. That leonæ is Pterrian-born. Until it used your potions to heal itself, it was untouched by your magic. The wounds it inflicted on Shaker were of a Pterrian-born, so your magic might not be as effective. It may take more time to heal."

Quina sighed. "This all so confusing…"

"I know." Black took a more relaxed position, even though his nerves were a little on edge.

"Here it is!" The moogle came from its burrow holding a vial of golden liquid. It smelled strongly, but not unpleasantly. 

"An Max Ether!" Eiko took it. "White Magic is more thorough than potions." Eiko explained to Black. "Where did you get this Max Ether?"

"Well, when me and Choco got a little restless at the Chocobo's Paradise, we decided to do some freestyle mining down at Gargan Roo, kupo. We turned up a few fossils, and this! Right now we're using the rest of our free time to check up on the forest. You caught us just in time, kupo. We were about to leave in a few days."

Black sighed with relief and let his wings fall to his sides with a dry sound. Choco 'kwehed'. 

"Choco likes you, kupo. He thinks you're like a river, cat guy. Calm on the surface, but quick and complex underneath."

Black grinned. "That happens to be part of my name. Black River. You may call me Black."

"Kupo! Let's heal your friend."

Eiko popped the lid of the vial open, and the fluid slowly drained into a shimmering, brass cloud. Eiko stepped into it and began breathing it in. The vapor went surprisingly fast. Black figured she was absorbing it in some other, unseen way. Maybe though her summoner horn. Without further hesitation she turned to Shaker.

"**Curaga**!"

A light unlike any other filled the glade. Black narrowed his eyes, and his pupils narrowed dramatically to save his vision. The light was one color, yet all the colors. It shone iridescently and gave off sparkles, tendrils of burned energy-energy used to make magic. It was beautiful.

The most beautiful thing Black had ever seen. In a sense. The light was gentle, maternal, it shone down upon the mortals with a light that seemed to say, 'feel my presence, my children. Maybe it was saying that. It was different than the wild, vengeful light of fire and fire spells, or the sadistic fury of lightening, or the strangeness of water. 

It was beautiful. An enigma within an enigma, a riddle never to be solved. Black was sorry when it faded, revealing Shaker. His leg was still badly wounded, but he looked a lot better.

"**Cura**!"

Another, less drastic light shone, but in the calm and the stillness of the glade, it was still lovely. 

Eiko went on healing until her MP was used. She stared in disbelief a Shaker's still-bleeding leg. It wa no longer fatal, but it was clearly broken and not fit for Shaker to travel with.

Eiko looked up. "What…?"

Black went over and quietly began to explain. Quina looked to the moogle.

"What we do? We no leave now."

"You can spend the night, kupo. But I can't cook dinner for you, or provide beds…"

"I take care of yum-yums. We figure out what we do for beds."

-----

"But why, then, did all of our potions heal that leonæ?"

"I attacked it, and did a lot of the damage to its wing. Even though I'm Pterrian-born, I've used magic here as well as items. Shake healed my two nights ago."

Eiko sighed. "What are we going to do?"

"Sleep. We can't do Shaker any good if we're too tired to go on."

Eiko nodded once and looked for a place to sleep. Quina was bringing in assorted mushrooms, berries, and nuts. 

"I make dinner!"

At the mention of food, Eiko decided she wasn't sleepy anymore. With a grin she turned around and walked over to the campfire. Black decided to go for a walk.

He trotted through the wild forest, enjoying the myriad of sounds, scents and feeling. The ground was spongy here, not as wet as the Qu Marsh, but not as dry as the plains around it. Loam was the main texture here, and as he began to move faster small, fluffy clumps of it began turning up underfoot.

A damp, old smell lingered here. Flowers of uncountable variety also perfumed the air. Leaves, rodents, birds, moss, water, feathers. The smell overall had a docile undertone, with many herbivorous beasts' scents ruling over all. It was comforting to the weak and hunted.

Overall, birdsong was the melody here. Chirrups and warbles, whistles clicks. He'd never head a bird click before! Perhaps it was the clacking of many tiny beaks. Inscents whirred, unseen, in the forest. Squirrels cracking nuts. He also heard the sounds of the leaves, whispering and rustling in the breeze.

A breeze? In the forest? He turned his head. The wind seemed to pick up speed, and it ruffled his fur.

"_Talsolia…_"

He stood still. His Shiran name! Th wind swirled and circled, making the leaves dance and the trees sway, the grass rippled and the birds hushed.

"_Your guide is with you…_"

The Mistress's voice? No… someone else. Someone more familiar.

"_I'm surprised at you, not recognizing me! The nerve… I'll guide your guide, how's that sound?_"

A speaking wind with attitude? "Rokon!"

"_Righto. You'll know who your guide is. Go back to camp, you have a way now._"

Black took no time in turning. The wind blew with him, racing him, challenging him to the campsite. With an energy renewed Black sprinted along, ears laid back, tail curved in a J, rigid with concentration. 

He burst into camp, starling Choco and making Eiko and Quina look up. The moogle was nowhere in sight, 

The wind rushed forward, lancing through the clearing and curling, kicking up fallen leaves into a vague shape. A vulpine shape. It rushed back, dissipating toward the middle of the clearing.

"Black?" Eiko was staring at the leaves, which were now settling.

"My guide. In a manner of speaking…" Black looked to her and she settled considerably, trusting him. Quina went back to roasting a fish on a pike, and Choco ruffled his feathers and sat down.

Shaker groaned and raised himself up. "W-wha?"

Eiko, Black, and Quina nearly ran into each other as they ran to his side.

"Hey! You're awake, Shake!"

"You okay?"

"I'm glad you're up." Black sat down. "We had to carry you here."

Shaker leaned on his arms and winced as his leg twisted. "Where am I?"

As if to answer, Choco trotted up and curled his neck over the top of Shaker's head. Shaker's breath ruffled his feathers. Choco 'kwehed' happily. Shaker grinned. For the first tme since Black met him, he looked happy.

"Ch-ch-chocobo forest?"

They all laughed.

-----

In the morning Black awoke first, being an early riser. Shaker had gone to sleep early. He was pooped, to put it lightly. They all had a dinner and slept deeply and unconcerned for the first time in two days.

As Black stretched his legs, the moogle approached him. "Me and Choco talked last night. He thinks he should help you get to the Grotto. He can carry Shaker there."

Black looked at the moogle for a moment, before performing an elaborate bow. "My Urrdu is with you. You don't know how much you've helped us. Maybe even saved his life." He looked to Shaker.

I've fixed breakfast. Or, I've gathered it. We don't have many visitors!" the moogle cheerfully darted off to fetch breakfast.

Eiko awoke next, followed closely by the Qu. A they ate their breakfast in contented silence, Shaker awoke.

"Any left for m-me?"

"Yup." Eiko handed him his 'plate', which was actually a broad leaf fitted in an abandoned bird's nest.. 

"Th-that leonæ thing w-was mean." He said, chewing. "It beat me up p-pretty b-bad."

"We had to carry you here on a stretcher." Eiko said. "You're laying on I right now. We tried healing your leg, but-"

"The leonæ w-was of Perrian descent, so gain m-magic isn't f-f-f-… fully effective." He finished.

Eiko just stared. 

"I had a d-dream… and someone told me th-these things. She said she would… guide me, so I c-could guide you."

Black nodded, "Rokon, out own little sassy wind. She's here to help us."

Shaker looked at Black and smiled. I guess he trusts me, the Intruder from Another World mused.

----------

Note: I took a walk around the wold to ease mah troubled mind… Heh. I'm listening to mah radio, typing on mah laptop, and it's 2:27 in the morning. Mebbe I need to get some sleep. Mebbe not. Anyway, that's Chapter 7. A bit short, I think. Peh. It's dark in here. At least the elves won't get me ^.^


End file.
